Lo que anhelaba el príncipe
by ShineStardust
Summary: #KiriAsuWeek2017 Tema: Época Victoriana
1. Chapter 1

-.-

Lo que anhelaba el príncipe

-.-

El gobernante regente del impero de Sommevesle, impero que **él** había construido a base de su pequeño reino, se encontraba en su estudio, lleno de papeles y demás cuestiones que lo comenzaban a fastidiar, como si sus sirvientes estuvieran sincronizados con su ánimo, uno de ellos tocó levemente la puerta e ingresó al cavernoso lugar en espera de la aprobación de su señor para poder hablar, una vez que el azabache monarca dio un gesto afirmativo el impávido sirviente habló:

─ Su Alteza; la hija del conde Schuberg ya ha llegado y lo está esperando en el jardín real

─ Está bien, puedes retirarte ─ una vez el sirviente escuchó el mandato de su señor, dio una inclinación y se retiró tan silenciosamente como ingresó al lugar. Por su parte, el joven gobernante dio un suspiro cansado y se prosiguió a dirigirse al lugar hacia donde se encontraba su visita pensando vagamente que, tal vez, una batalla verbal era lo que necesitaba para levantar su ánimo.

Caminó lo más lenta y calmadamente que pudo, sabía lo mucho que le desesperaba a la rubia que la hicieran esperar, así tal vez su batalla verbal sería más emocionante, antes de pasar a los temas serios. Cuando comenzó a divisar el jardín real también vio a la belleza rubia enfurruñada, y probablemente maldiciéndole entre dientes, a su espera. Al detectar su presencia, los ojos azules se fijaron en el con desagrado pero al instante cambio su expresión por una reverenciosa, expresión que fue acompañada con un delicado y cortés saludo una vez el llego a la altura de la mesa.

─ Tenga una buena mañana su serenísima Alteza, me siento honrada ante el hecho de que pudiese sacar unos instantes para verme, a pesar de su apretada agenda ─ al escucharla hablarle de manera tan respetuosa, el de mirada plata quiso reír pero controlando sus gestos tanto como sabía hacerlo, solo le dio un asentimiento a los sirvientes que los rodeaban para que se alejar de ellos y les diesen privacidad.

Una vez el futuro monarca vio que su orden había sido cumplida y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de té, tomo uno de los dulces más atractivos que encontró y prosiguió a masticarlo lentamente para molestar a su acompañante.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ La rubia, al ver que la persona junto a ella solo le dedicaba una mirada de irónica duda, prosiguió a explicarse mejor ─ ¿Encontraste la forma de ascender al trono sin necesidad de casarte su serenísima alteza?

Él frunció el ceño en señal de descontento, ella sabía claramente lo mucho que le desagradaba que lo llamara "serenísima" y aun así continuaba haciéndolo, su fuese otra persona y no su amiga de la infancia, ya la había mandado a decapitar ─ Ya investigue todo lo que pude y la única opción que es viable para mí es imponer mi reinado por la fuerza militar ignorado las leyes de mis antecesores

─ Pero esa no es una opción ¿No es así? ─ dándole una intencionada mirada de censura a la chica el príncipe prosiguió con su explicación.

─ No lo es; la nobleza no me mira bien, les da miedo el "príncipe militar" ─ soltando un sonido de burla y dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa en busca de otro bocadillo, continuo explicándose ─ Estoy en un delicado equilibrio entre la nobleza antigua de Sommevesle, los reinos aledaños que he conquistado y los reinos lejanos que tengo bajo mi yugo. Sé que con tan solo una leve falta mía podría invocar la insurgencia; no me costaría nada someter a cualquier insecto pero preferiría ahorrarme cosas tan problemáticas.

─ ¿Entonces que harás? ─ la chica continúo bebiendo su té como si se tratara de un tema trivial.

─ A veces me cuestiono tu inteligencia, por supuesto que me buscaré una esposa. No me puse a conquistar tantos reinos para terminar como un insulso gobernador regente.

─ Oh querida y serenísima alteza ¿Le he ofendido? ─ Ante su pregunta la mirada plata se le clavó fría como el hielo pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, además le parecía graciosa su ira mientras comía bocadillos dulces como un glotón sin la mínima intención de servirse un poco de té ─ ¿Ya has pensado en tan afortunada dama? He oído que la tercera princesa del reino de Stellaus es como la perfección hecha mujer y, que yo sepa, tú aún no controlas ese reino.

─ No, me he decidido por alguna chica noble de nuestro reino ─ El príncipe decidió dejar que sus palabras asentaran en la psique de su interlocutora mientras aprovechaba comiendo otros tres bocadillos ─ Es la mejor opción si considero que quiero asentar mi posición dentro del reino, además desde que he comenzado a asistir a eventos sociales las madres nobles me lanzan a sus hijas encima, sin importar la edad que estas tengan. Me buscaré aliarme con una casa de influencia para acallar a los nobles.

─ ¿Acaso me está proponiendo matrimonio?

La mirada de horror del azabache fue una respuesta muy clara a la pregunta de su interlocutora.

─ No eres de una casa lo suficientemente influyente como para que siquiera te considere una de mis opciones, además ─ entre sus palabras le dedico una mirada llena de intensión a la chica noble ─ No deseo dormir con uno de mis ojos abierto, siempre alerta ante la probabilidad de que mi esposa me apuñale mientras me cree dormido. El sueño es algo muy importante para conservar el temple y gobernar.

Ella por respuesta solo río ante tan mal concepto que el monarca tenía sobre su persona, que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

─ Bueno dijiste que querías una chica noble del reino y yo soy conocida como "la flor de la sociedad" puede que mi casa no tenga tanta influencia pero mi posición social si ─ ella no era para nada humilde en cuanto a su posición, sabia mejor que nadie que la humildad no tenía lugar entre la aristocracia. Él solo continuo comiendo postres mientras fingía ignorarla.

─ Todo el mundo ya piensa que eres mi concubina, no te necesito como esposa.

─ Bueno, ciertamente no ayuda en nada que siempre expulses a los sirvientes cada vez que nos vemos ni que bailemos por lo menos dos piezas en los eventos sociales…

─ Dijiste que no querías casarte ¿No? Deberías estar agradecida ante tan noble labor que estoy haciendo.

─ No necesito sus altruistas acciones su serenísima alteza, ya he dejado en jaque a mi padre y no tendré que casarme nunca. Planeo en convertirme en nodriza en el futuro, y mi familia ya ha adoptado un adolescente varón que será ideal para llevar el control de la casa y mantenerme hasta el final de mis días.

─ ¿Qué has hecho para someter a Bercouli? ─ La imponente figura de su capitán de caballeros se coló por la mente del de mirada gris, no se imaginaba a ese duro hombre siendo sometido por la pequeña víbora frente a él.

─ Le he dicho que si me obliga a casarme con alguien me convertiría en una prostituta famosa en poco tiempo. Con mi popularidad; en menos de una semana llevaría a la casa a la ruina y mancharía el apellido ─ la rubia lucia tan orgullosa al decir eso, como si no estuviese hablando sobre degradarse a sí misma.

─ ¿Serías capaz de hacer eso?

─ Por supuesto que no. Mi cuerpo le pertenece y pertenecerá a Eugeo-sama hasta el final de mis días, a pesar de que él ya no viva, me mataría antes de permitir que cualquier otro siquiera tocase mi mejilla, pero mi padre no sabe eso y yo puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero.

Ante la mención de su amigo, caído en batalla, la tristeza se instauro en ambos instantáneamente, ambos lo habían querido mucho, la rubia más que el azabache. Siempre habían estado juntos desde que eran niños, y cuando el monarca empezó su campaña militar, el inocente rubio fue su más fiel seguidor, por esa misma fidelidad murió salvándolo en batalla, a costa de su propia vida. Sabia el fuerte afecto que la chica de ojos azules le tenía, un amor casi rayando la obsesión, a pesar de que el receptor en cuestión no se daba cuenta de ello. Eugeo era un caballero en todo sentido de la palabra, a la vez era tan puro e inocente como un niño pequeño. Cuando él murió esperaba que ella lo culpara, casi lo deseaba porque la pena dentro de su corazón era tan grande que quería un castigo. Pero en cambio solo se consolaron mutuamente, con la chica jurando fervientemente que la única persona que amaría su negro corazón seria él.

Dejaron que un silencio se formara entre ambos, por unos cuantos minutos, en memoria de la persona que había abandonado demasiando rápido el mundo de los vivos.

─ ¿Qué sabes de la casa Yuuki, Alice? ─ Ante la abrupta pregunta que rompió el silencio la chica recién nombrada puso una cara pensativa.

─ Poseen la mejor mansión de todo el reino. Incluso si alguien fuera a buscar en todos los recovecos de todo el territorio, no encontrarían una mansión más impresionante. No, probablemente tampoco más allá del mar.

Por eso, cuando por primera vez observaban tal magnificencia, todos y cada uno de los individuos se abrumaban por los lujos, de esa forma eran obligados a reconocer la hegemonía de la casa Yuuki.

La mansión de un noble era el símbolo de la autoridad que poseía.

El oro era equivalente a la superioridad, mantener imágenes espectaculares indicaba su fortuna; su autoridad se mostraba junto con la magnificencia. Por lo tanto, los nobles se invitaban mutuamente a sus respectivas mansiones para las fiestas.

─ Ese tipo de mansión, ni siquiera la casa de Eugeo-sama, la casa Rulid tiene tal magnificencia ─ eso era un logro para reconocer, su viejo amigo era de una de las casa ducales más ancestrales y más prosperas, esa fue una de las razones que lo motivaron a acercarse a él, antes de conocerlo. Era algo grande que la casa Yuuki fuera más poderosa que ellos.

El azabache abruptamente interrumpió el relato que su informada amiga le estaba contando, con una voz fría y molesta ─ La casa Yuuki se ha hecho demasiado grande

Actualmente la casa Yuuki se rumoreaba que era segunda en autoridad después de la Realeza. Sin embargo en realidad, había muchas personas de bajo rango pegándose a la casa Yuuki y cosechando beneficios. En lugar de recibir la oposición de otras casas nobles, al contrario están tratando de estar en igualdad de condiciones que la realeza.

La casa Yuuki se ha vuelto excesivamente grande.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde él tenía que dividir su poder.

—Si dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso, la casa Yuuki se convertirá en un igual con la Realeza… No, es posible que incluso los abrumen. Si eso sucede…

─ ¿Los eliminarás? ─ fue la pregunta obvia que la hija del conde hizo.

─ No puedo hacer tal cosa sin causar una revuelta, en su lugar, la he investigado ─ el príncipe hizo una pausa para continuar comiendo más bocadillos, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera los había visto, estos estaban a punto de terminarse ─ La cabeza de la casa es el duque Shouzou Yuuki, un hombre demasiando generoso y amable para su propio bien, casi rayando en lo estúpidamente confiado; es una persona benevolente, desbordante de compasión y alguien quien creerá en los demás sin escrúpulos. Sus cercanos devotos no parecen mostrar ningún incentivo pero estos supremacistas aristocráticos están claramente ansiosos por explotarlo. Si les dejamos hacer como les plazca, la casa Yuuki se convertiría en su representante para manejar sobre la realeza.

Luego está la duquesa Kyouko; es demasiado analítica y talentosa para los negocios por lo que sé, incluso tiene planes para expandir la fortuna de los Yuuki más allá del mar, pero es terriblemente avariciosa, el único freno que tiene es su marido y el mundo actual que no le hace caso a una mujer. Es ella quien maneja la casa desde las sombras. El que le sigue es el hijo mayor que por lo que pude averiguar tiene lo mejor de cada uno de sus padres. Un rival así sería un problema en el futuro. Entonces me queda la hija menor; no hay nada mejor que derrotar a tu enemigo haciéndolo unirse a ti.

─ Espera ¿Qué? ─ La rubia noble se exaltó ante lo dicho por su amigo ─ Debes estar bromeando, así como el poderío de la casa Yuuki es bien conocido también es bien conocida la excentricidad de la hija, rara vez se presenta en los eventos sociales y si lo hace, llega terriblemente vestida, no sabe nada de etiqueta ni conversación. Es un maldito ratón de su biblioteca.

─ Cuidado con tus palabras Alice; estás hablando de la hija de la casa ducal más grande y probablemente tú futura reina imperial. Dirígete hacia ella con el respeto que se merece.

─ ¡Ni siquiera sé el nombre de ese ratón y ni siquiera sé porque estás defendiéndola!

─ Su nombre es Asuna… ─ Él se puso pensativo ante el reclamo de la rubia, buscó distraídamente más bocadillos para después fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba ninguno ─ Si planeo hacerla mi reina; desde el inicio ella tiene que asumir ese papel y los demás tienen que reconocerla como tal, empezando contigo. Ya tengo pactada una reunión casual con esa casa; iré a cenar y envolverá a la avariciosa duquesa con la oportunidad de emparentarse con la realeza, seduciré a esa chica y luego le diré a su padre que me enamorado de ella a primera vista. Lograré ponerlos de mi lado y acallaré a los estúpidos y alzados aristócratas.

─ Tienes todo calculado ya…

─ Por supuesto que lo tengo querida, no llegue a donde estoy, haciendo el idiota. Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas de Asuna, si la voy a seducir necesito información; aunque tal vez la posibilidad de ser reina sea lo suficiente para seducirla ─ eso fue lo último que el azabache dijo antes de ponerse de pie; tenía lecciones de etiqueta que atender y si se le ocurría llegar tarde, recibiría una buena tanda de latigazos.

─ Por su voluntad serenísima alteza ─ la rubia solo se inclinó mientras veía la ancha espalda alejarse de ella ─ Así que Asuna-sama… esto se va a poner interesante…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El azabache sonrió diabólicamente ante el casi éxito de sus planes; dirigió su vista hacia el ventanal más cercano a él, para que su acompañante no pudiese ver la mueca burlesca y victoriosa que se estaba gestando en su rostro.

Aún en la penumbra de la noche se podía apreciar la magnificencia de la mansión Yuuki.

Acercó el coñac que sostenía en su mano hacia sus labios para darle un ligero trago, era innegable la calidad del sabor, de los mejores y más finos que había probado en su vida. Aunque desde que había ingresado a la casa Yuuki no había visto nada que no fuera excesivamente lujoso y de primer categoría. Llegó a la conclusión de que realmente eran una casa peligrosa para su futuro si no la absorbía rápido. Esa opción era algo que difícilmente sucedería, acababa de cenar con la peculiar familia y ya tenía a la avariciosa duquesa comiendo de su mano; como toda madre noble, a penas había insinuado que necesitaba a una esposa y ya le estaba lanzando a su hija en la cara, algo que él esperaba que sucediera. Por su parte el duque solo se mostró reticente y no opino nada al respecto, esperaba ganárselo rápido.

El único problema habían sido los hijos; el heredero le había fruncido el ceño de forma imperceptible, para después mirarlo de forma analítica durante toda la cena, no confiaba en él, eso estaba más que claro, tendría que andarse con pies de plomo en su presencia después de todo él era un experimentado hombre de 26 años y su hermana una chiquilla de 17, es natural que tenga cierta animosidad a la idea de darla.

Por otro lado la chiquilla era una sosa; su rubia amiga tenía razón en cuanto el hecho de que no se sabe arreglar, su amorfo vestido era horrendo y ella mantenía su cabeza gacha la mayor parte del tiempo. Trató de incluirla un par de veces en la conversación y ella solo contesto con monosílabos para después agachar la cabeza, como si quisiera desaparecer de su presencia. Lo único que le extraño fue cuando en medio de la gala lazó la idea de que necesitaba una esposa. No se perdió la forma abrupta que ella alzó la cabeza ni su sorprendido mirar, no la vio con detalle pero le dio la impresión de que por un instante ella pudo ver a través de sus planes y de su actuar, eso era… _inquietante_.

Dirigió su mirada al sujeto mayor junto a él, que también mantenía un vaso como el suyo en su mano pero él miraba distraídamente el fuego en la chimenea, ya había estado labrando el terreno la ultima hora con ese hombre, era momento de dar el golpe final ─ Asuna es una jovencita hermosa, me temo que he sido cautivado por su belleza

Una sonora inhalación sonó dentro de la habitación, provenía del mayor de los presentes.

Dando un serio asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre dio un asentimiento hacia él ─ Es natural su Alteza, ella está en la flor de su juventud. Es una muchachita realmente cautivadora…

─ Yo sé que es demasiado repentino para pedirle esto, a tan solo una noche de haberla conocido pero me siento atraído hacia ella y me gustaría sopesar la probabilidad de hacerla mi reina.

─ No sé si mi adorada hija es la más apropiada para un puesto de tal envergadura…

─ Por favor Shozou-sama ─ decidió usar honoríficos para darle una imagen de humildad a ese hombre ─ Difícilmente creo que alguien sea mejor candidato para ella que yo, le daré todo lo que quiera cuando quiera y de la forma que quiera, a mi lado nunca tendrá ninguna carencia. Mi amor y protección hacia ella están garantizados…

Al ver la mirada llena de dudas del hombre, el príncipe del reino de Sommevesle, Kazuto Kirigaya, supo que había ganado nuevamente.

…

…

…

Sus pasos firmes y preciosos denotaban la seguridad que había en él, ya tenía a ambos duques comiendo de sus manos y ahora solo le bastaban un par de palabras dulces al oído de la chiquilla para tenerla a ella, no se preocuparía por el heredero, no significaba ningún problema si ya había ganado a los padres.

Ya se encontraba de salida y decido ir por el jardín en lo que le daba tiempo a sus sirvientes de preparar su carruaje, la noche era fresca y la luna brillaba con suficiente intensidad como para alumbrar su camino, como si las estrellas predijeran lo abrumadora que la luna se mostraría aquella noche, ninguna de ellas apareció, una clara noche sin ninguna estrella y la luna llena brillando intensamente para él.

 **Entonces la vio**.

Miró a una estrella fugaz… en esa noche en la que se suponía no aparecería ninguna.

Era una chica

De ropas blancas y piel tan blanca como la leche

Con un cabello largo, de fuego.

Se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, sostenía una espada en sus manos y la agitaba con una velocidad casi inhumana. Era Asuna, la hija de los duques Yuuki. Se movía a toda velocidad practicando movimientos básicos que parecían más que eso; por la velocidad y presteza con las que eran ejecutados. Era como un cometa, con ella misma resaltando en la noche con sus vestiduras blancas y su cabello figurando la cola de este, quemándose por la velocidad en la que el gran astro viajaba. El vestido soso que llevaba anteriormente estaba ahí pero ahora se veía indecente; la chica se lo había amarrado a la altura de los muslos para poder moverse con libertad y se le había caído tanto que mostraba sus hombros y el inicio de su pecho, exponiendo una nada decorosa cantidad de piel. Las gotas de sudor saltaban de ella a cada movimiento que hacía, como si llevase mucho tiempo practicando, su piel brillaba perlada por el sudor pero aun así ella mantenía una brillante sonrisa mientras blandía su espada. Era la sonrisa más embelesante que había visto en su vida.

Y él, por primera vez en su vida, no supo que hacer.

Solo se quedó mirando a la criatura que con la gracia de un animal salvaje, invitaba a observarla con sus gráciles movimientos, como la voz principal de una ópera, atrayendo a todo su público a mirarla solo a ella. Solamente una vez en su vida había visto una estrella fugaz, cuando era un niño, y ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que fue lo que deseo al verla o si siquiera pidió un deseo, pero en ese momento, en ese jardín vacío y en medio de la noche, creyó de todo corazón que estaba viendo una estrella fugaz.

 _Aria of a Starless Night_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Mi última aportación de esta bella semana en el último minuto. No sé qué hora sea en el país de quien esté viendo esto pero en el mio son las 11:59; pienso que esta es mi forma poco ortodoxa de darle fin a la KiriAsuWeek.**

 **Esto es una historia paralela a "tú vas a romper el compromiso ¿Verdad?". Esto no es el final; solo el inicio. Este príncipe de corazón oscuro aún tiene mucho que decir y hacer.**

 **Ya mañana le corrijo toda la gramática a esto.**


	2. Chapter 2

II

-.-

 _Era bastante graciosa la forma en la que un príncipe, acostumbrado a controlar todo a su alrededor, perdiera el temple por una chica estúpidamente inocente y desesperadamente correcta…_

 _Una chica que era como una perfecta y luminiscente estrella._

* * *

Verla blandir la espada en sus manos no solo le estaba quemando las neuronas, también lo estaba excitando.

Lo estaba excitando _mucho._

Los gráciles movimientos de esa niña le estaban provocando un problema apremiante en sus pantalones.

Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que una mujer calentó su cama, aunque era anormal la emoción primitiva que esa pequeña mocosa despertaba en él, veía totalmente perdido los movimientos de sus piernas, las cuales deseaba que estuvieran enredadas en su cintura. Tratando de olvidarse de ello quiso enfocar su vista en otra cosa, lamentablemente lo único que capto su atención fue su bamboleante pecho, que saltaba deliciosamente ante sus movimientos. Pensó distraídamente que ni la mejor de sus amantes le había provocado una reacción tan visceral por hacer prácticamente nada. Era claro que esa niña no estaba haciendo nada excitante pero, sin embargo, deseó comérsela en ese mismo instante.

 _Que extraño_

Él nunca había sido reconocido por ser alguien paciente, iba y tomaba lo que quería, en el momento que lo quería; así era su personalidad y esa era la razón por la que había conquistado tantos reinos. Pero en ese momento estaba parado como un idiota, observando a la chica, embelesado y sin saber qué hacer. Observo cuidadosamente como es que el vestido descendía un poco más en su escote, los movimientos de ella eran salvajes y el enorme vestido no podía soportar la violenta agilidad de su portadora, a él llegó la impresión de que si ella continuaba de esa forma, en un rato más podría ver la plenitud de sus pechos… lo que no ayudó en nada a su excitación.

A la izquierda, luego a la derecha, por arriba y abajo para terminar en una voltereta y atacar por su espalda; parecía que la chica estaba rodeada de enemigos imaginarios y les estaba dando pelea a todos.

Dejando de actuar como un idiota sin neuronas comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella aún no era su prometida, era una niña virgen de la aristocracia, pero tener claro lo incorrecto de su acción no logró menguar sus pasos. La pequeña estaba tan concentrada en su batalla imaginaria que no llegó a notar el depredador acercamiento de él.

 _Craso error fierecilla, siempre debes estar alerta a nuevos enemigos_.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, jaló la muñeca donde ella portaba su espada y se la arrebató de un tirón, un movimiento por demás básico en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero que para ella no era conocido, puesto que la expresión conmocionada de su rostro era muy obvia y eso le encantó, le emocionó la idea de que él fuera quien sacara tan emotivas reacciones en ella, después de todo, la castaña se la había pasado con un rostro inexpresivo durante toda la velada, exceptuando ese pequeño lapsus cuando le dio la impresión de estar leyendo sus intenciones. Antes de que la de los ojos miel pudiese hacer algo; usó su otra mano para rodear su nuca, acercar su rostro al propio y robarle un beso de sus labios color cereza; con una de sus manos sosteniendo su nuca y la otra aferrada a su muñeca diestra, la chica no tuvo escapatoria.

Sabia en una parte de su subconsciente que la castaña, que era un intento de pelirroja, debía de tener nula experiencia con los hombres pero eso no le impidió apoderarse de su boca con un beso demandante y, hasta cierto punto, lo excitaba aún más el conocimiento de que era el primero que osaba estar tan cerca de ella y probar por primera vez el sabor de sus labios. Al inicio ella se mantuvo estoica y congelada ante su intrusiva caricia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella comenzó a responder con torpes movimientos de sus labios y lengua, como si tratase de imitar lo que él le estaba haciendo; el azabache tomó esa acción como una aceptación de lo que estaba haciendo y una invitación a hacer más. Sin perder tiempo, soltó su muñeca y uso esa mano para arrancarle el flojo y feo vestido, la mano que sostenía su nuca descendió a la altura de sus omoplatos y pegó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo; la sintió temblar en medio de su acción pero no supo discernir si ella tembló por el beso que él se negaba a deshacer, por encontrarse desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba en frente de un hombre, por la forma agresiva en la que la aferró a él o por la brisa fresca de la noche, fuese lo que fuese, su trémulo actuar no hizo más que agradarle al de ojos plata.

Cuando sintió la falta de oxígeno y el escozor de sus labios no tuvo otra opción más que deshacer la caricia, pero antes de que el intento de pelirroja pudiese reaccionar la tumbo en el suelo y se posiciono sobre ella. En su cabeza no dejaban de sonar todas las alarmas de lo incorrecto de su actuar, ella era una niña virgen de buena familia y su prospecto a futura esposa, si avanzaba más, podría no lograr comprometerla con él; pero para ese punto era incapaz de detenerse. Los gemidos que salían de la femenina boca no hacían más que motivar su invasivo toque y luego, en medio de la noche, la embriagante y dulce voz de ella se escuchó: ─ ¡Kazuto-sama hazme tuya!

Y cuando escuchó la ferviente declaración de ella, dada en un necesitado grito, supo lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _Este es otro maldito sueño_

…

Se levantó con rudeza de su cama, tomando su cabeza en señal de furia.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía y sus músculos se contraían como si estuviera expuesto a una actividad física extenuante. Muchas gotas de sudor recorrían su rígida piel.

 _Duele_

Estaba seguro de que si en ese momento se enfrentara a un ejército de enemigos los derrotaría, no solo los derrotaría, sino que convertiría la lucha en una total masacre. Contó hasta diez para luego voltear a ver a su cama que se encontraba desecha, pero totalmente vacía. La realidad lo chocó de frente y lo molestó como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

 _Duele demasiado_

El príncipe heredero al trono no podía dejar de cuestionarse como había llegado a tan patético estado; teniendo continuos sueños eróticos con su casi prometida. No podía dejar de soñar con ella desde la cena a la que había asistido en la mansión Yuuki, ya habían pasado tres meses y sus sueños simplemente no mermaban. Tres _dolorosos_ meses, en los que no dejaba de pensar en esa noche, en ese jardín y en esa niña, mientras su trastornada mente no dejaba de crear escenarios en donde se saciaba de aquella niña; provocando que a diario despertara frustrado en ese triste y patético estado.

La realidad de las cosas fue que dejó de pensar en el tiempo mientras veía su sonrisa y trataba de menguar su excitación, era obvio que la chica amaba practicar su esgrima, se le veía tan feliz, tan apasionada y él, inconscientemente se la imagino sonriendo con la misma felicidad por y para él, eso le asustó y como el cobarde que nunca había sido hasta el momento, huyó… lejos de esa niña, lejos de su estrella. Pero esa huida le había salido cara, no dejaba de pensar en ella día y noche, se estaba obsesionado con la hija del duque Yuuki y no podía detenerse, tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Para colmo de sus males el duque Yuuki había resultado un hueso duro de roer, estaba claro el amor y devoción que le tenía a su hija así que velaba demasiando por su bienestar y no estaba seguro de entregársela. Supo porque Asuna había hecho de su vida lo que quiso, porque se le permitía su comportamiento a pesar de ser llamada excéntrica y a pesar del descontento de la duquesa, su padre la amaba demasiado y la tenía completamente mimada, haciendo su voluntad, algo inédito para una mujer que pertenece a la aristocracia. Su única aliada en esa mansión era la manipulable duquesa y ni ella estaba siendo tan efectiva contra el mimador padre. Pero, por fin, después de tres meses continuos de tortura tenía campo abierto para cortejar a la pequeña dama guerrera; ese día, por la tarde daría el tiro de gracia para comprometerla con él y luego, sería su escolta en un tonto baile de etiqueta. Estaba decidido a seducirla y a imponer su compromiso ante la sociedad, por las buenas o por las malas; quería evitar un escándalo pero si no le quedaba otra opción tendría que verse en la necesidad de hacer uno lo suficientemente desagradable como para obligarla a casarse con él. Por su futuro reinado y porque no iba a aceptar a otra reina que no fuera ella. Casándose con ella sometería a esos alzados aristócratas que se querían levantar por encima de él antes de que lo hicieran y el punto más importante…

La deseaba tanto que dolía, necesitaba que esa niña le perteneciera a él y solamente a él.

Había instalado a un espía en la casa Yuuki; un criado que le daba reportes diarios de los movimientos que se hacían en esa mansión, enfocados en su futura reina. Descubrió que la pequeña era toda una genio, no solamente la duquesa estaba detrás de su fortuna, si no también ella, tenía una enorme capacidad de dirección puesto que manejaba a los criados con mano de hierro y por sobre todas las cosas era una mujer inteligente. Arte, historia, guerra, comercio, relaciones exteriores, el orgullo como un noble para proteger al pueblo, así como la dignidad; todos los ámbitos que normalmente se le enseñaban a los hombres y a las mujeres se le habían mantenido ignorantes, ella los manejaba, todo a causa de su interés y su mimador padre.

Sin siquiera saberlo, Shouzou Yuuki había criado a una reina.

Un requisito importante para la realeza era carecer de estupidez, especialmente la reina, ella tenía que parecer tan estúpida como cualquier otra noble pero no tener ni un gramo de ello, por eso mismo cualquier compromiso era pactado desde edades muy tempranas, para educar correctamente a quienes se asociaran a la realeza; pero sus padres habían muerto antes de que eso sucediera y ninguna de las personas que quedaron a su cargo se atrevió a comprometerlo. Sabía que la niña era una boba en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales, tanto como él antes de educarse, pero eso era algo fácilmente arreglable. El azabache mismo había tardado menos de un año en tener a la aristocracia comiendo de su mano.

Cuando sintió el sol darle de lleno en la cara supo que había pasado horas cavilando sobre su futura reina, al punto en que ya había amanecido y él tenía cosas que hacer, llevar a cuestas un reino no era nada fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Su alteza le ha llegado esta correspondencia ─ al levantar la vista hacia el montón de papeles que se le ofrecían en una pulcra bandeja dio un asentimiento de cabeza para después tomarlos, observo con fastidio que la mayoría de las cartas eran invitaciones de familias nobles, probablemente para que fuera a tomar el té con ellos o algo parecido; desechó con fastidio cada una de las cartas una por una, hasta que se topó con una que tenía el sello de la familia Yuuki.

Al girar la carta entre sus manos percibió un olor dulzón desprenderse de ella, olor dulzón de un perfume femenino, cuando fijó su vista en el remitente vio el nombre de Asuna Yuuki grabado en él. La carta parecía hecha para un amante, algo totalmente impropio e increíblemente falso que viniera de la señorita, que los últimos tres meses parecía indiferente a sus avances. Al abrirla y leer con atención el contenido, captó inmediatamente que estaba sucediendo, la duquesa Yuuki fue quien se la mandó, en nombre de su hija.

Hizo añicos la carta y luego se levantó de su mesa para dirigirse a la chimenea de su estudio y lanzarla al fuego, si la duquesa Yuuki quería agradarlo solo estaba logrando molestarlo. La carta solo decía tontas frases anhelantes sobre esperarlo aquella noche, pero él no era ningún idiota, sabía que Asuna sentía molestia por tener que ir al baile con él, molestia que en secreto le encantaba. El intento de pelirroja estaba siendo totalmente fría y altiva con él, buscando esconder su personalidad pero cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil hacerlo, lo notaba por los relámpagos de ira que se podían observar en sus ojos cada vez que mencionó el baile las pocas veces que se encontraron. Todo el mundo la veía como una niña sosa y desgravada, él mismo la vio al inicio así, pero ella ocultaba su personalidad de fuego, misma personalidad que vio aquella noche sin estrellas y que volvió a ver cuando ella no podía contener su ira de forma absoluta.

Tenía que sacar a relucir esa personalidad, sino nunca iba a llegar a ella.

Volteo a ver a su silencioso criado que se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él por si le daba alguna orden ─ Prepara todo para la visita del Duque Yuuki, lo recibiré en el salón de artes y cuando él esté aquí, llamenme inmediatamente.

Cuando el criado dio la típica reverencia protocolaria, el príncipe se dirigió hacia su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo. Había que terminar todo antes de ir a ver a su futura prometida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Según la práctica habitual, cuando una pareja asistía a un evento juntos, el hombre en cuestión iba en su carruaje a la casa de la señorita a la que escoltaría acompañado por un asistente, sería recibido con cortesía y luego sería invitado al salón principal de la casa a esperar a que la joven dama estuviese preparada. El príncipe no era una excepción a este comportamiento protocolar entre los nobles, así que se encontraba en el salón principal de la familia Yuuki esperando a que su niña bajara.

Cuando ella por fin descendió desde su habitación al salón principal de la casa, embelesó aún más al príncipe. El hermoso cabello castaño rojizo brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana, y los ojos color ámbar dolorosamente mostraban su brillo. Estaba claramente en desacuerdo e infeliz por asistir al baile con él y probablemente su padre ya le había informado de su compromiso recién pactado. Su piel blanca era animada por un par de labios de tono coral que, contrariamente a su sentimiento, formaba suavemente un arco. Desbordante de encanto, como si una diosa perfecta hubiera descendido, su apariencia sólo podría ser descrita como divina.

Abrumado por tanta belleza, el asistente del príncipe parpadeó y se olvidó de moverse, pero al instante se acordó de su propio trabajo y logró evitar ser considerado sospechoso por su maestro. En cambio, el príncipe en cuestión se encontraba molesto y desconcertado, esperaba ver un vestido horrendo y una apariencia sosa. No a la belleza finamente maquillada frente a él, quién portaba un vestido de tela tejida con hilos de tonos plata y azul, que parecía desprender un brillo peculiar. Cuando se ve, se vería como un vestido azul, pero al mismo tiempo daría la impresión de ser un tono plateado con un claro y prominente escote.

Dedujo que esa era otra de las artimañas de la duquesa.

Un sentimiento de malestar lo invadió al ver que incluso su asistente estaba embelesado por su pareja. No quería que nadie más se embelesara por ella.

─ Asuna, usted se ve encantadora esta noche. ─ Él, sin ninguna diferencia de lo habitual, mostró una suave y falsa sonrisa al acercarse a ella, ocultando los turbios pensamientos de su mente.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a relampaguear de furia y molestia con toques de indignación, como los relámpagos que se ven antes de que inicie una tormenta. Para prevenir el hacer un alboroto, Asuna evitó su mirada, y luego hizo una reverencia.

─ Es un gran honor recibir su elogio, Alteza

La mano del príncipe azabache estaba tendida frente a los ojos de la hija del duque, y ella con una mezcla de tristeza y furia tomó esa mano.

Aquel que sonrió mientras contemplaba a su prometida, que brillaba como la Diosa de la luna, no fue notado por ella en absoluto.

Dentro del carruaje real se encontraban el príncipe real y su asistente así como la hija del conde Yuuki y una doncella rubia de cabellos cortos, que pertenecía a la hija Yuuki. El interior del carruaje del palacio real era más ancho que el carro normal, e incluso si cuatro personas viajaban en él, no sería agobiante en absoluto.

Kazuto, el príncipe, por alguna razón hizo sentar a Asuna a su lado. A pesar de que la etiqueta marcara que se debían sentar uno frente al otro, lo que hizo sorprender a la doncella y al asistente, pero no hubo ningún signo que provocara preocupación en la mente de la chica noble. La doncella que quería sentarse al lado de Asuna, le criticó — 'vulgar'.

Asuna se rehusó a verle a los ojos y a tener cualquier tipo conversación, cambió su atención por el paisaje de la ciudad que se veía desde la pequeña ventana.

— ¿Qué hiciste hoy, Asuna?

— Nada especial

Cuando ella respondió de manera cortante, se escuchó una risa irónica. — Entonces, ¿te gustaron las flores que envié el otro día?

Cuando un destello de sorpresa se marcó en los ojos ámbares, el príncipe supo que ella había obviado totalmente su presente. Aunque ella trató de responderle con indiferencia.

 _Eres tan expresiva, no sirves para engañar a otros._

—Sí

— ¿En serio?

─ Si… ─ De repente ella sintió su respiración cerca de su oído. Cuando trató de alejarse sorprendida, su brazo rodeó su cintura y la acercó más. Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron y miraron a Kazuto. La doncella y el asistente, también parecían sorprendidos.

─ ¿Su Alteza…?

Él sonrió encantadoramente, y susurró suavemente en su oído. ─ ¿Recuerdas, qué tipo de flores eran?

─… ─ los labios brillantes de Asuna, incapaces de responder, estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Moviendo su mirada a esos labios, murmuró. ─ Lo sabía, no debería haber enviado flores… ─ _debería haberme hecho notar con otra cosa, quizás un regalo más costoso y pomposo._

─… ─ Aunque ella trató de mantenerse estoica era obvia la acusación en su mirada. Los labios parecidos a un pétalo fueron presionados fuertemente. Sus ojos parecían gritar "Incluso si te arrepientes de enviar el presente, expresarlo de esa manera es cruel".

─ La próxima vez te enviare algo diferente, algo más caro.

─ ¿Piensa su alteza, que siempre y cuando sea costoso, será de mi agrado?

Por la manera de hablar de Kazuto, parecía que Asuna era una tonta que juzgaba el valor de una cosa por su precio. La estaba enfureciendo, lo sabía. Quería provocarla y que sacara a relucir su verdadera personalidad.

El dejó escapar nuevamente una pequeña risa y sonrió para ella. Las mejillas de Asuna se pusieron rojas y luego apartó su mirada. Su nuca blanca y suave, fue expuesta frente a los ojos de Kazuto. Su castaño cabello fue rozado suavemente. Sintiendo la sensación de un dedo tocando su nuca, Asuna se dio la vuelta y en el momento siguiente su cuerpo se congeló con un sobresalto.

—Eres una chica tan mala… Para molestarme así.

El príncipe, mientras le susurraba con una voz suave, le dio un beso en la nuca a la de ojos color miel y; su cuerpo se puso rígido al sentir este tipo de sensación por primera vez.

—Yo… ¿Alteza? Ah…

Intentó apartarle, pero sin importarle, enterró la cara en la nuca de la más joven. Al ser vigilado por los asistentes que no pudieron reaccionar a la repentina situación, besó a la chica en la parte de atrás de su oreja, su nuca, su cuello y su clavícula, uno por uno, y finalmente a Asuna, quien era incapaz de reaccionar, le dio un beso en su pecho. El príncipe mirando a su pareja que se puso roja y repetidamente abría y cerraba la boca, él sonrió hechiceramente.

—Si sigues siendo tan linda, tarde o temprano, te voy a comer ¿Lo sabes?

—…s-sí… ─ Ella no entendía qué quería decir con comérsela, pero presionada por el aura oscura que emitía mientras esperaba, la de ojos color miel no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir a cambio.

Después de angustiarla lo suficiente Kazuto decidió tomar una distancia prudente de ella, ya había sido castigo suficiente por ponerse un vestido tan hermoso y atrevido, quería que volviera a su sosa apariencia para que nadie más la notara, pero ese era un deseo imposible a esas alturas. Le daría un descanso todo lo que quedaba del trayecto hacia el baile y luego en plena fiesta la atacaría de nuevo. Ella no era indiferente a su contacto y cada vez se contenía menos, si todo marchaba bien, en menos de un año la estaría desposando.

…

Al llegar al salón de baile; Asuna y Kazuto rápidamente fueron la comidilla del lugar, todos miraban en su dirección y susurraban a sus espaldas. El príncipe quien siempre había asistido solo a esa clase de eventos ahora llevaba una acompañante, eso hizo que los rumores del príncipe cortejando a la hija de la casa Yuuki cobraran más fuerza y parecieran más creíbles. Hasta ese momento era inimaginable para las demás nobles que el príncipe real se decantara por alguien tan inepta, pero ahora todo el mundo estaba dudando y lanzándole miradas de muerte a la joven Yuuki.

Por su parte el príncipe Kazuto se estaba inquietando; convencer al duque Shouzou tomó más de lo esperado y no quería que sus enemigos crearan algún tipo de contramedida a su elección matrimonial, no desde que por fin ese día habían pactado oficialmente su compromiso, en los próximos días Shouzou Yuuki sería nombrado su primer ministro y su pequeña hija se mudaría al castillo a recibir el entrenamiento propio de la futura reina. Esa era la única razón por la que estaba en ese tonto baile de baja categoría, para anunciar su compromiso esa misma noche y que la noticia se regara como pólvora en la comunidad aristocrática. Por la mirada indignada y llena de molestia que le dedicó la pequeña Asuna, esa noche cuando fue a recogerla, ella ya estaba puesta al tanto de lo que había sucedido y le odiaba por ello. No le importaba, por lo menos ella no estaba sintiendo indiferencia hacia su persona.

Una vez que inició el baile; Asuna y Kazuto comenzaron a bailar la primera pieza. Como era el protocolo entre las parejas que se escoltan a los encuentros. Aunque Kazuto destacó en sus habilidades como bailarín, Asuna no se quedó atrás, realmente ocultaba su verdadera cara a las demás nobles, quienes no dejaban de ver a la chica con verdadero odio. Solo había una señorita con un largo cabello rubio que veía toda la escena con absoluta diversión, que no se molestaba en ocultar, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo estaba demasiado concentrado en la pareja como para fijarse en ella.

Una vez la primera pieza terminó, todos los bailarines reverenciaban a su pareja y se estaban separando para tomar otra, cuando Asuna Yuuki quiso separase del príncipe real su cintura fue sostenida con firmeza y su mano fue fuertemente tomada, al ver la mirada de terror mezclada con sorpresa de ella, el príncipe quiso reír pero decidió hablarle y distraerla mientras comenzaban a bailar la segunda pieza: ─ ¿Qué sucede, Asuna?

─ ¿Su alteza que acaso no tiene que ir a bailar con todas las señoritas que le pidieron un baile mientras entrabamos? Eran demasiadas… ─ en ciertas ocasiones el príncipe azabache se preguntaba si su prometida no era una mujer celosa, siempre que estaban juntos mencionaba a otras mujeres como forma de reclamo, pero desecho esa idea inmediatamente, ella solo sentía desinterés y un poco de odio por su persona, en ese momento.

─ Primero quisiera bailar dos piezas con mi prometida… ─ la mirada de ella solo se puso aún más estupefacta ─ Supongo que tu padre ya te ha informado que estamos comprometidos; así que no le veo problema con anunciarlo esta misma noche.

─ Pero su alteza, el compromiso es tan reciente ─ ella comenzó a bailar con él sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía o las miradas escandalizadas que le dedicaban todos en aquella sala ─ Padre dijo que sería anunciado en un futuro, no hoy mismo.

─ Está bien mi querida prometida; puedes comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre ─ él le dio un giro llamativo a ella en medio de la pieza para después aferrarla aún más a su cuerpo, cuando volvió a hablar una nota de diversión se colaba por su voz ─ ciertamente el duque Yuuki y yo pactamos que lo mejor era anunciarlo en el futuro, pero creo que lo más conveniente es hacerlo esta noche.

Cuando ella iba a replicar nuevamente comenzó a darle volteretas por todo el salón para no dejarla hablar con libertad y ella ya no pudo hacerlo hasta que terminó la canción. Aunque apenas terminó la melodía ella se apuró rápidamente a tomar una pequeña distancia de él para que no la obligara a bailar una tercera pieza.

─ Voy a tomar un poco de aire en el jardín _su alteza_. ─ Tan dignamente como pudo la joven dama le dio la espalda y se apuró hacia uno de los balcones que daban al jardín exterior.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de seguirla fue interrumpido por una risita sarcástica. Era una risa adulta, propia de una dama egoísta. ─ Buenas noches su _serenísima_ Alteza.

─ Alicia; parece que tú nunca estas lejos ─ viéndole de forma irónica ante su claro insulto, trató de despacharla para dejarla atrás e ir tras de su prometida ─ Como puedes ver estoy ocupado…

─ ¿Acaso no me va a sacar a bailar su Alteza? ─ ella levantó la voz cuando hizo esa pregunta con la intensión de que las personas a su alrededor la escucharan claramente ─ Yo he esperado con ansias eso desde que llegue aquí, como usted lo había prometido.

El de mirada plata observó que no tenía escapatoria, no sin verse grosero frente a los demás nobles. Tomando la enguantada mano de la rubia se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile con ella a su lado. Una vez que la música los envolvió, todas les demás personas en el salón los siguieron con la mirada, pero a diferencia de con Asuna, las chicas miraban a Alice con envidia sin odio alguno, como si la respetaran. El príncipe aprovecho el ruido para reclamarle en voz baja lo que lo había estado molestando, a lo que las personas alrededor catalogaron como el susurro entre dos amantes.

─ ¿Por qué me detuviste si sabias que iba por Asuna? ─ la rubia solo le dedico una insinuante y ligera sonrisa, que provoco el sonrojo de un caballero que estaba bailando próximo a ellos. Era una reacción que habitualmente ella conseguía de los hombres y le divertía hacerlo.

 _Maldita_

Cuando se alejaron nuevamente del resto de las parejas ella se dignó a contestarle ─ No es bueno agobiar tanto a una mujer, su serenísima Alteza. Si se presiona demasiado puede que explote.

─ ¿Y si yo quiero que explote? ─ Su indignación era palpable en su tono, a él no le gustaba que truncaran sus planes ─ No eres nadie para impedírmelo.

─ Tan rudo como siempre su serenísima Alteza ─ después de mofarse de él fue tomada de su mano izquierda y girada por todo el salón, la mezcla de la enorme falda de su vestido dorado con su cabello dio una embelesante imagen que impresionó a todos excepto al príncipe con el que bailaba ─ Debe de ver tiempo y lugar; piénselo bien su serenísima Alteza ¿Usted realmente quiere que ella explote aquí mismo?

Sabía a lo que su amiga se refería y sabía porque se lo estaba diciendo. Ella había estado experimentando de primera mano, lo que Asuna estaba haciendo con su temple, lo loco que lo estaba volviendo y lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por obtenerla. Se había convertido en el juguete divertido de Alice, lo sabía; pero también sabía que en el fondo ella quería ayudarlo. Una vez que la pieza terminó, ella le dio la protocolar reverencia y una discreta advertencia salió de sus labios antes de abandonarlo ─ Baila con otras mujeres, socializa, dale tiempo de enfriarse y cuando haya pasado el tiempo, ve por ella y ataca de nuevo. Me encargaré de que su compromiso sea la primicia de mañana.

Antes de que pudiese replicarle, le sucedió lo mismo que le sucedía en todos los bailes, alguna mujer noble se le presentó en frente con su hija a su lado y por cortesía él tuvo que invitarla a bailar.

Después de bailar varias canciones, Kazuto cansado impecablemente rechazó de forma cortes a su siguiente compañera y se dirigió hacia la dirección de un caballero noble, quien tenía una buena fama de comerciante para entablar una relación con él.

…

Cuando estaba desesperándose; porque Asuna no regresaba al salón de baile y los nobles ya lo tenían harto, Alice llegó oportunamente quejándose de cansancio y sentirse mal, pidiendo ser escoltada hacia el jardín como forma de disfrutar de la brisa nocturna y despejarse. Tomó la oportunidad que ella le dio y ambos se dirigieron al exterior en busca de Asuna. Llegaron cerca de un prominente jardín de rosas cuando una voz masculina se alzó en medio de la silenciosa noche.

—Ciertamente. Esa tela es la que manejamos, es el último producto ¿no? Es un honor que sea utilizado por Asuna-sama. Pero, por supuesto, en frente de tal belleza cualquier vestido sólo palidece en comparación.

Cuando ambos dirigieron su vista hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, observaron a Asuna sentada en un banco de color blanco y a un sujeto de pie cerca de ella, hablándole demasiando cerca para la comodidad del azabache, además de que le había hablado por su nombre, una total osadía que alguien le hablara por su nombre a la prometida del futuro rey del país, incluso aunque fuera un compromiso reciente y no todos estuvieran enterados de ello.

—No existe tal cosa… ─ era la tímida voz de Asuna que contestaba los elogios y cuando se acercaron pudieron ver como ella, al no saber cómo responder de la manera correcta, apartó los ojos que mostraban abiertamente desconcierto.

—Sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Incluso justo ahora, viéndote contemplando el jardín desde esta terraza, mientras te iluminaba la luz de la luna, usted parecía la Diosa de la Luna. ─ la sangre del azabache ardía cada vez más, su deseo de muerte y destrucción comenzaba a ser notorio, tanto que su acompañante se apresuró a interrumpir a la pareja. Una osadía más y eliminaría al imbécil que rondaba a su prometida.

—Diosa… ─ A esa exagerada alabanza, Asuna sólo podía devolver una reacción inocente. Cuando ella ruborizadamente alzó la vista, él sujeto despreocupadamente peinó el cabello de Asuna.

 _Ese cabello que ni siquiera yo he acariciado con libertad; puedes darte por muerto._

—Realmente eres una dama adorable… ─ Cuando Asuna lo miró a él, que había susurrado esas pocas palabras, el sujeto gentilmente le sonrió y se marchó.

Antes de que él pudiera escapar, el azabache le dio una mirada a su acompañante ─ Nombre, casa e intereses en Asuna.

Con esa única frase Alice se apuró a seguir al imbécil que se había acercado a su prometida mientras él la encaraba con una dura y fría mirada. Si no hubiera visto sus ojos probablemente hubiera reaccionado de forma violenta, pero al ver una cruda emoción invadir sus ojos ambarinos, recuperó su temple habitual. Esa mirada estaba tan cargada de…

 _Desagrado_

Su prometida había sentido desagrado al contacto de ese imbécil; al contrario que con él, que su contacto solo la avergonzaba y desconcertaba, eso fue como un triunfo para él y olvidó reclamarle por su descuidado actuar. ─ Hora de irnos, Asuna.

Por respuesta ella solo se levantó del banco donde se encontraba sentada y se apuró a seguirlo, sin siquiera haber notado la presencia de Alice en el lugar, o si lo hizo, no lo mencionó durante todo el trayecto de regreso a la mansión Yuuki. Trayecto que fue hecho en completo silencio, tanto Asuna como él mismo estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos y sus criados no se atrevieron a romperlo.

Cuando llegaron Asuna, se apuró a bajarse rápidamente del carruaje seguida de su doncella, quien solo le dedico una mirada a él antes de seguir a su maestra. Él bajó con la misma prontitud del carruaje para poder darle alcance y despedirla en la puerta de su mansión.

─ En los próximos días se preparará todo para que te mudes al castillo y tu entrenamiento de reina inicie. Hasta entonces mi querida prometida ─ antes de irse, aun levemente molesto por lo que el otro hombre hizo, tomó la mano de Asuna y besó su dorso a modo de despedida, para asegurarse de que su último contacto con un hombre haya sido el suyo. Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de dejarla, dio media vuelta y se apuró a ingresar al carruaje. Tenía que preparar su venganza contra el imbécil que se había acercado a su prometida, una vez que Alice consiguiera la información que le había pedido.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Pueden pensar que en este capítulo no he avanzado casi nada y Kazuto &Asuna siguen en las mismas pero en realidad si pasaron un par de cosas, no tantas como quería plasmar pero el capítulo ya se estaba haciendo muy largo y decidí cortarla aquí. Creo que esto se volverá de 4 partes o la tercera podría ser kilométrica. Espero acabar esta historia antes de que acabe el año.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **~Shine.**


	3. Chapter 3

III

* * *

 _La obsesión mezclada con la avaricia no es lo mismo que el amor; existe una diferencia tan marcada entre estos componentes, que quien sea incapaz de ver esta diferencia, es una persona verdaderamente estúpida…_

 _Una persona estúpidamente enamorada._

-.-

─ Su nombre completo es Fitzgerald Malt, es el hijo mayor del conde Malt, uno de los nobles más ricos y con gran influencia dentro de la aristocracia de Sommevesle y de los reinos aledaños ─ la rubia chica que presentaba su informe dio una pausa para observar a su interlocutor, quien solo se mantenía viéndola fijamente sin expresión, con su copa de vino a medio camino. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, cuando el príncipe heredero al trono estaba a punto de explotar él se mostraba exageradamente tranquilo e inexpresivo ─ su riqueza proviene de su compañía, industrias Malta; manejan todo tipo de telas exóticas y de primera categoría, joyas y perfumería, entre otras cosas. Para resumir; manejan todos los gustos de la nobleza y en lo que normalmente las personas ricas tiran su dinero.

La hija del conde Schuberg pudo apreciar como el gobernante de su reino se levantaba lentamente de la silla donde estaba sentado y rodeó su escritorio, que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de papeles, para después dirigirse a la chimenea y lanzar la copa de vino que apenas había probado. El violento sonido de la copa al quebrarse más el avivamiento de las llamas por el alcohol la sorprendió, mas no la asusto, ella no era una debilucha fácilmente impresionable.

─ El conde Malt es una de las sanguijuelas mejor pegadas al duque Yuuki, quien más cosecha beneficios y quién más quiere usarlo como monigote contra mí ─ dijo Kazuto con un tono mortal impregnado en su voz, dándole la espalda a la única persona que lo acompañaba en su estudio ─ Y ahora el malnacido tiene la mirada puesta en mi reina…

─ Tal vez a ese tal Fitzgerald le atrae Asuna-sama ─ después de externar su opinión la chica recibió una mirada de burla que parecía gritarle que no fuera estúpida.

─ Dime una cosa Alicia ─ ella le frunció el ceño en respuesta, sabía mejor que nadie que cuando la llamaba "Alicia" era porque lo había sacado de quicio; desde que ella llegó no había hecho el idiota, así que no entendía el origen de la molestia ─ ¿Por qué esa inmundicia se interesó en ella hasta ahora? Ese maldito conde ha estado tratando de cosechar beneficios del duque Yuuki desde hace años; si tuviese un interés directo en mi reina lo hubiese exteriorizado desde hace mucho.

─ Tal vez porque ella se veía como una mujer ese día en el baile, antes de ese día parecía un ratón amorfo.

─ Otra cosa que le tengo que agradecer a esa condenada duquesa Yuuki, pero no es eso querida; estás actuando como una tonta, dale un uso a esa cabeza tuya y pon a trabajar ese cerebro ─ la hija del conde Schuberg se vio tentada a contestarle con una de sus típicas respuestas cargadas de veneno. Ese era uno de los pocos días en el que ella no estaba haciendo burla de nada, actuando seriamente y, el imbécil real se descargaba en ella, pero se contuvo a si misma; era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, si ella no se equivocaba juraría que el pequeño mimando berrinchudo estaba enamorado. El amor era una cosa muy seria para ella; jamás haría uso de ello para sus burlas.

─ ¿Habrá escuchado del compromiso? ─ al ver como la oscura cabeza asentía sin siquiera girarse a darle una mirada, con ambas manos apoyadas en repisa encima de la chimenea, lo cuestionó ─ Pero ¿Cómo podría? Se supone que el duque Yuuki quería mantenerlo en secreto por el momento para dejar que su bebé se adaptara a la idea y yo me encargue de esparcir el chisme hasta el día siguiente; no hay pauta para que se diera por enterado.

─ Así como yo puse un espía en la mansión Yuuki me figuro que ese imbécil también lo puso, así fue como consiguió información tan "confidencial"; por eso mi apuro a que todo el mundo se enterara de forma oficial. Me molestan los contratiempos ─ por la forma en la que hablaba y lo blancos que se veían los dedos del príncipe, producto de estar apretando fuertemente la repisa de la chimenea, dedujo que tenía una sed de sangre inmensa.

A ella no le agradó su forma de ver las cosas, no podía dejar de preguntarse él porque era tan difícil para él admitir que otro hombre podría estar interesado en la chica Yuuki. A su parecer, siempre se había visto como una mocosa desgravada y en el último baile demostró que podría ser toda una mujer si quería. No le parecía tan extraño que la pequeña hija del duque captara la atención de otros hombres, pero al idiota frente a ella sí.

─ ¿Tan inaudito te parece que ella despierte la atención masculina? ─ ante su pregunta, el azabache se giró rápidamente hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio, a forma de contestación. A la rubia no le importó, estaba tan adaptada a esas miradas de muerte que simplemente ya no tenían ningún efecto en ella, pero al menos, le dejaba en claro lo que sucedía; no era que el grandísimo idiota real no creyera que la chica Yuuki podría despertar la atención masculina, era que él no _quería_ creer en esa posibilidad.

 _¿Estás celoso, su estúpida y serenísima alteza?_

─ Creo que ahora que ella va a venir a mi castillo será todo más fácil ─ la mirada pensativa del príncipe se perdió en los confines del jardín que se lograban ver por la ventana del estudio ─ no creo que nadie se atreva a hacer una jugada sobre mi reina una vez que inicie su entrenamiento. Aun así, le daré a ese estúpido heredero un escarmiento digno de su falta.

─ ¿Y cuál fue esa falta tan grande como para que tengas esa expresión asesina?

─ Ser intimo con la reina, claro está; le toco el cabello y la trató con familiaridad, sabes que si otra persona lo hubiese visto creería que era una reunión entre dos amantes.

─ Eso no es una falta que merezca que lo desaparezcas y ella _aún no_ es la reina ─ la hija del conde sintió la necesidad hacerlo entrar en razón o podría meterse en un montón de problemas por actuar tan violentamente en contra de uno de sus mayores problemas dentro de la nobleza ─ a menos, que estés enamorado, entonces ese impetuoso actuar tendría sentido ¿Está enamorado Kazuto-sama?

La amiga del príncipe estaba llamándolo por su nombre, sin juegos ni burlas, para ella el amor era una cosa muy seria y definitiva, su propia experiencia la había marcado, por eso estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo si él admitía lo que ella llevaba un tiempo sospechando.

Lamentablemente, el azabache estaba tan distraído en su propia furia que no notó la seriedad de su amiga.

─ ¿Qué idioteces dices? ─ él le contestó ido, con su vista aún clavada en el jardín exterior, como si estuviese pensando en otras cosas ─ El amor es una tontería incómoda que se inventaron las personas poco racionales; ciertamente estoy obsesionado con ella y me es increíblemente conveniente por su casa, apellido y la forma en la que ha sido criada, pero nunca me he planteado una estupidez de ese grado. "Enamorarse" es para perdedores y yo, claramente, no lo soy.

 _Estúpido_

─ Bien; eso es todo lo que tengo que decir su serenísima alteza. Me retiro del lugar ─ la rubia se retiró furiosa, antes de que su amigo pudiese decirle algo, sin dejarle entender a él la razón de su molestia.

No es como que el azabache estuviese interesado en eso, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era como destruir al imbécil del conde Malt y toda su familia; sino lo hacía, serian un estorbo en su futuro reinado. El príncipe razonó que lo mejor para él era distraerse un poco del trabajo y decidió avanzar hacia el jardín del palacio para caminar un poco; en teoría lo mejor era ignorar el intento de avance que tenía el hijo del conde sobre su reina, ella estaría llegando al castillo en las próximas horas y, una vez que estuviera dentro de este, le sería imposible a ese cualquier acercamiento sin que él o alguien del castillo estuviese siguiéndole los pasos.

El problema era que él no se sentía tan benevolente como para perdonar e ignorar, no después de que ese sujeto acariciara el suave cabello color miel de su reina, el único consuelo que portaba sobre eso es que ella había reaccionado con inmediato desagrado ante el toque, casi contrario a lo que sucedió cuando él la toco de forma intrusiva en el carruaje camino al baile, descubrió que como hombre no le era totalmente indiferente a la chica sino todo lo contrario, parecía que le deseaba, aunque eso solo lo llevaba a su segundo problema. Ella era estúpidamente inocente en temas de atracción hacia el sexo opuesto, él llego a darse cuenta cuando la tocó; Asuna le deseaba, de eso estaba seguro, esa relajación que notó ante su toque fue demasiando evidente, si le fuera desagradable ella se hubiera tensado en respuesta, pero ella estaba tan colmada de inocencia que no se daba cuenta, durante toda la noche pudo ver confusión mientras la tocaba y cuando le hizo una insinuación con connotaciones sexuales ella solo asintió mecánicamente, claramente sin entender ni un ápice de lo que él le había dicho; eso solo provocó que su excitación y obsesión empeorara

¿Qué tan linda e inocente podría ser su prometida?

Deseaba poseerla desde el instante en que pusiera un pie en el castillo, pero sabía lo imposible de ese deseo, porque desde el momento en que Asuna entrara al castillo nunca tendría un momento a solas, fue muy incisivo en mencionarles a sus maestros que la quería lista en menos de un año, él mismo sabía que los entrenamientos de reina llevaban mucho más tiempo, pero era una chica lista y creía en que un año era más que suficiente para ella. Probablemente su juicio se estuviese viendo alterado por lo mucho que la deseaba y necesitaba, hasta el punto del dolor, pero eso era algo que no podía cambiar y tampoco lo intentaría; especialmente desde que los sueños con ella no se habían visto mermados ni un poco, al menos mantenía el consuelo de que ahora la tendría a su disposición en el castillo, tendría más oportunidad de seducirla sin intervenciones de nadie y podría aplacar su deseo por ella, aunque las leyes fueran muy específicas sobre la castidad de la reina antes del matrimonio, en ningún lugar decía que estaba prohibido que ambos fueran íntimos, solo lo necesario para aplacar su obsesión.

Llegó hasta un enorme roble que se encontraba en el centro del jardín del palacio, toco la frondosa corteza mientras recordaba con melancolía que solía tomar largas siestas a la sombra de ese árbol, cuando su vida era más sencilla, cuando lo único de importancia era su formación militar y no tenía que hacerse cargo del reino, mucho menos existían chicas obcecando su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza en negación; él ahora era el gobernador regente, el futuro rey del nuevo imperio y esposo de Asuna Yuuki, la futura reina de su imperio. Pensar y añorar el pasado no resolvía nada, en lo único que se permitiría pensar sería en el presente y los planes futuros que concretaría una vez que fuera rey, porque cualquier idiota conquistaba reinos, pero pocos sabían verdaderamente gobernarlos, probaría a todo el mundo el calibre de rey que podría ser y acallaría a eso alzados aristócratas que solo lo saben llamar príncipe militar violento.

Antes de retirarse del lugar observó como uno de los sirvientes se apuraba a su encuentro, decidió que lo mejor era permanecer en su sitio y esperar a que el sirviente lo alcanzara.

─ Mi señor ─ el sirviente dio la reverencia protocolar ─ la señorita Yuuki Asuna-sama ha llegado al palacio

Sin que su dueño se diera cuenta, los ojos obsidiana comenzaron a emitir un ligero brillo ante la noticia recibida ─ ¿Dónde la están recibiendo?

─ En el salón principal del castillo, su Alteza.

─ Entonces vamos, voy a darle la bienvenida al castillo a mi prometida ─ él comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por su sirviente ─ adelántate un poco a mí, quiero ser anunciado antes de entrar a verla.

─ Por su voluntad, Alteza ─ fue lo último que dijo el sirviente antes de dar un paso tan apresurado que parecía que corría; el sonrío involuntariamente, le agradaba la buena servidumbre que daban en el castillo, estaba seguro de que él fue dotado con los mejores sirvientes del reino.

Al llegar al lugar, como había ordenado, entró al gran salón real después de que su sirviente lo presentara ante su prometida, se suponía que ella ya estaría preparada para recibirle y su presencia no le provocaría temor, pero cuando entró, con lo primero que se encontró fueron los asustados ojos color miel de su prometida.

 _¿Por qué me temes? No soy ningún desconocido para ti._

─ Asuna

─ Su alteza real ─ ella, como sus sirvientes, dio la inclinación protocolar.

─ Llámame por mi nombre, Asuna. Tu y yo ya somos prometidos, no veo porque no tengamos que hablarnos con familiaridad.

─ Como ordene, Kazuto-sama

El mencionado frunció el ceño en respuesta, no quería que ella lo llamara por su nombre porque fue una orden que él dio, quería que dijera su nombre por iniciativa propia; además la parsimonia de Asuna lo estaba alterando, que no se supone que ahora que iniciaba la cuenta regresiva para que se convirtiera en reina estaría más animada. En cambio, su prometida mantenía una posición sumisa, callada casi deprimida y eso le preocupó.

¿Por qué su futura reina estaría desanimada de verle?

─ Asuna ¿Sucede algo?

─ No sucede nada su alteza ─ como si su pregunta hubiese activado algo en ella, respingó al oírle y se apresuró a volver a hacer una reverencia ─. Estoy muy halagada por haber sido escogida como candidata a reina, haré todo mi esfuerzo para lograr dar la talla.

─ No eres una simple candidata a reina Asuna, ya está decidido que serás las reina ─ cuando dijo lo último un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de su interlocutora, pero él trató de convencerse de que era solo su imaginación ─ ¿No has traído sirvientes contigo?

Como si su pregunta hubiese activado un segundo botón, la chica se vio aún más decaída luego de escucharle.

─ No su alte… _Kazuto-sama_ ─ él quiso sonreír ante la forma casi enfurruñada en la que dijo su nombre, parecía que no estaba del todo contenta de estar ahí ─ la única sirviente que vendría conmigo sería mi dama de compañía, pero fue llamada por su casa para ser comprometida.

─ ¿Era parte de la nobleza? ─ eso lo sorprendió, no creía que con lo benevolente que era el duque Yuuki contratara a personas de parte de la nobleza. Para el azabache lo mejor era contratar plebeyos para los servicios, era mil veces mejor pagar a un plebeyo que realmente necesita el oro para subsistir, que pagar a alguien con apellido para que su estúpido estatus mejorara; bajo esa ideología, todos los sirvientes del castillo eran plebeyos, sabía que había nobles de alto rango puristas que incluso se molestaban ante la idea de ser servido por un plebeyo, esperaba que su prometida no perteneciera a ese grupo.

─ Si, era la tercera hija de un barón que estaba trabajando para mi padre ─ cuando la de ojos miel habló de su dama de compañía, una tristeza se instauro en su semblante, parecía que ella realmente apreciaba la compañía de su sirviente.

Verla de esa forma hizo que el único miembro de la realeza tuviera deseos de ir el mismo por la chica que la acompañaba y traerla de vuelta al castillo, para ver a su prometida sonreír. No supo de donde vino ese fuerte impulso, pero se negó a aceptarlo, eso iba contra sus principios de solo contratar plebeyos, pero entre más la veía triste más sentía que quería correr por esa chica que claramente poseía el afecto de su reina. Apretó fuertemente los puños como forma de contenerse y deseo que ella no tuviese problemas con ser servida por plebeyos.

─ Creo que podríamos organizar algunas visitas a su casa, una vez que ella se encuentre casada ─ el semblante de su reina cambio inmediatamente apenas lo escucho.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ ella se acercó inmediatamente hasta quedar frente a él y por primera vez le sonrío en el momento en que él asintió a su pregunta.

El príncipe volvió a congelarse ─ como la primera vez ─ al verla sonreír, no sabía que tenía su sonrisa que podría hechizarlo y por primera vez esa sonrisa estaba dirigida a su persona. Sus palmas comenzaron a hormiguear y la necesidad de tocarla se volvió imperiosa, antes de que pudiese pensar en los sirvientes que les rodeaban, levantó su mano derecha y acaricio suavemente la mejilla izquierda de su reina, ella por su parte no reaccionó de ninguna forma en específico ante el contacto.

Por primera vez, ambos sintieron como si esa cercanía fuera natural entre ellos.

Fueron interrumpidos por un disimulado carraspeo de parte de uno de los sirvientes que les rodeaban, lo que hizo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente, ese tipo de comportamiento y cercanía era considerado vulgar por el resto de las personas, incluso en una pareja comprometida.

─ Ya que no has traído sirvientes contigo, dispondré a quince sirvientas del castillo y cuatro mayordomos para que sean tus asistentes.

─ ¿Tantos? ─ la chica frunció su frente con extrañeza al escucharlo ─ En la casa de mi padre solamente disponía de dos damas de compañía y un asistente, e incluso mis damas se turnaban entre ellas, no las tenía a ambas a mi servicio todo el tiempo.

En ese momento fue el turno del príncipe de extrañarse, no podía creer que una hija de una casa ducal solamente dispusiera de tan pocos sirvientes, aun así, las cosas en su palacio eran distintas, su entrenamiento de reina requería mucha ayuda y lo más importante era que, ella tendría que acatar sus normas ─ De ahora en más vas a necesitar mucha más ayuda con tu entrenamiento de reina, es un numero justo de sirvientes.

─ Su alteza yo no necesito tanta servidumbre, no soy tan inútil.

─ Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre y realmente sé lo que digo cuando dispongo esa cantidad de sirvientes, no se trata de si seas inútil o no.

─ No necesito tantos ─ dijo la chica de forma lenta y suave, como si le explicara a un niño una tontería mientras los ojos miel habían comenzado a llamear con una leve chispa de molestia.

Eso provocó que él también se molestara ─ _Bien_. Recibirás ayuda de cinco sirvientas y dos asistentes, no pienso permitir que tengas menos que eso.

Ella le dio una expresión tan satisfecha a lo que él dijo, que se le antojó golpear al primer imbécil que le pasara por enfrente o borrarle esa satisfacción a base de besos, tantos y tan intensos como para dejarla temblando, justo como lo hacía en sus fantasías.

Recordar sus fantasías y su insatisfacción lo molestó más.

─ Tengo trabajo que hacer mi prometida, solamente he venido a darte una corta bienvenida ─ dio un asentimiento a los sirvientes que les rodeaban ─ Ayuden a mi prometida a instalarse en el cuarto que se le preparó en la torre norte y preparen una reunión para que conozca a sus maestros, cuanto antes inicie su entrenamiento, mejor. Además, informen a la jefa de la servidumbre la cantidad de personas que pondrán bajo las órdenes directas de mi prometida.

Apenas terminó de impartir órdenes dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su estudio, sin siquiera despedirse directamente de su prometida, estaba molesto y perturbado, necesita recuperar el temple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba despacio por los alrededores, el príncipe necesitaba que se viera natural cuando coincidentemente se topara con su prometida y sus maestros. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que ella ingresara al castillo y comenzara su formación, desde entonces no se habían visto o mas bien, ella no lo había visto a él. Por su lado él si la había visto por casualidad mientras se dirigía a algún lugar, siendo una total coincidencia que ella estuviese justo por donde él tenía que pasar, había seguido su progreso de forma cercana gracias a uno de sus asistentes que todas las noches le enviaba un informe detallado de lo que había hecho en el día y el horario que mantendría para el día siguiente.

Lo tenía gratamente impresionado lo veloz que era Asuna para aprender, todos sus maestros estaban impresionados ante la mente ágil que ella poseía. También el hecho de que ella pidiese iniciar el entrenamiento el mismo día en el que ingresara al castillo, parecía que su prometida era una chica responsable que no quería perderse ni un solo día de verdadero trabajo. Por el contrario, ni una sola vez ella había pedido verle o saber de él y eso lo molestaba un poco, solamente una leve molestia, prácticamente sin importancia.

Sus ojos perla brillaron con placer cuando repentinamente su prometida se levanto con la gracia propia de ella de la mesa en la que se encontraba y se fue caminando como si nada, probablemente su maestra de etiqueta había dicho algo que no le había gustado. Resultó que su prometida no era solo una fierecilla en cuanto a su esgrima, sino en cuanto a todos los aspectos de su vida, a él le producía una gracia tremenda verla imponerse a sus maestros, aunque le molestara cuando no seguía sus órdenes, como sucedió con el caso de sus sirvientes, pero por ahora ignoraría ese detalle, cuando la sedujera estaba seguro de que la tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo el lugar por donde su prometida se fue que, no notó a su sirviente llegar hasta que este no se inclinó ante él─ Mi señor, ya tenemos el desayuno servido en el jardín de rosas y la señorita Schuberg está esperándolo.

─ Entendido, ya voy para allá ─ antes de retirarse del corredor, dio una última mirada por la puerta donde su prometida se había retirado y sin darse cuenta, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Se encaminó con velocidad hacia el jardín de rosas; su amigo Eugeo en vida fue un amante de estas y cuando murió en batalla lo primero que hizo al llegar al castillo fue mandar a hacer un jardín de diferentes tipos de rosas, donde predominaban las azules, como el color de sus ojos. Por lo que sabía, Alice había hecho algo similar en la mansión Schuberg, solo que, a diferencia de él, ella misma cuidaba de todas las rosas con sus propias manos.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, no encontró a Alice sentada en la mesa con una expresión burlesca, como habitualmente lo recibía, sino que la encontró apartada del lugar frente a un rosal, inclinada y acariciando una rosa azul, no podía verla de frente, pero estaba seguro de que la tristeza y melancolía poblaban su mirada. El azabache estaba seguro de que no creía en el amor, era una cosa inexistente, aunque cuando veía a la víbora de su amiga actuar de esa forma solía dudar un poco.

─ ¿Qué sucede Alice? Si quieres llevarte esa flor tan solo arráncala.

─ No, odio ver a las rosas azules marchitarse y si la arranco para llevármela perderá su hermosura entre mis manos, secándose irremediablemente ─ ella dejó de estar inclinada y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su acompañante ─ Pero si agradecería hablar con tu jardinero, tiene muy bien cuidado este lugar y me gustaría recibir un par de consejos.

─ Dispondré para que tengas una entrevista con él en esta semana ─ ella solo asintió a su declaración y avanzó hacia la mesa, sentarse antes que su acompañante era una total grosería, pero como se encontraban entre ellos se permitía ese tipo de comportamiento.

Una vez que los sirvientes acomodaron todo frente a ellos el les dio la orden de que se retiraran y los dejaran solos.

─ Anoche baile con Fitzgerald Malt, un completo imbécil cabe decir, pero obtuve que aceptara ir a tomar el té a mi casa dentro de quince días así que siéntete libre de tener tu "charla de caballeros" con él.

─ ¿Por qué a mi querida Alicia, que defendía a capa y espada al idiota, ahora lo odia?

Ella solo vio la mesa plagada en postres mientras pensaba en como contestarle ─ No es para nada halagador bailar con alguien que no sabe respetar el espacio personal de una chica, casi me toca anoche y eso es inaceptable, además de que dice un montón de cursilerías para agradar a otros, al parecer, el sujeto no conoce el privilegio del silencio.

─ ¿Por qué no lo mataste? ─ el azabache comenzó a comer de forma distraída ─ sé muy bien que debajo de esa pomposa falda portas una espada, con tu habilidad no te costaría nada cortarle un par de cosas.

─ ¿Y robarle el privilegio de tal cosa a su serenísima alteza? ─ vio cada uno de los dulces con desagrado para después apartar su plato y solo servirse té ─ Padre no me hubiera perdonado si se me ocurría cortar a otro imbécil, la última vez le prometí que no lo haría de nuevo.

─ Así que has hecho pasar un tiempo difícil a Bercouli.

─ Nada fuera de lo normal, papá sabe bien que cada uno de los ataques que hice estaban justificados, además fue una cosa muy lamentable que se esperara hasta mi diecinueveavo cumpleaños para informarme que en la milicia no aceptan mujeres, para ese punto era una maestra de la espada.

─ Supongo que no podré desaparecer como quiera al tal Fitzgerald, mucho menos en la casa Schuberg, pero unas pocas palabras de advertencia no le vienen mal, en especial desde que se atrevió a ofender a mi querida amiga ─ el azabache desvió la conversación de un tema que por demás era escabros entre ellos, no entendía la obsesión de la rubia de volverse parte de la caballería real, pero no estaba dispuesto a cambiar las leyes en ese punto.

─ Por cierto, me lo he estado preguntando anteriormente solo que no lo había exteriorizado ¿Por qué diablos siempre comemos dulces? ─ vio la variedad de postres y pasteles que cubrían la mesa ─ con lo que a mí me desagradan.

─ Porque yo dije a los sirvientes que la _señorita Schuberg_ adoraba los pasteles y quería que se sintiera cómoda cada vez que visitaba el castillo.

─ Eso es completamente falso.

─ Lo sé, pero no se ve bien que con lo intimidante que soy, pida comer dulces; por eso siempre aprovecho tu visita para comer lo que se me antoje.

─ Así que por eso siempre pides a los sirvientes que nos dejen solos y yo creía que era porque me revelabas secretos de estado ─ la rubia suspiró antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

─ Eso también, las cosas de las que hablamos no son del todo correctas o limpias, además de que eres mi espía dentro de la nobleza del país, no quiero que nadie mas se entere de lo que hablamos. En especial desde que me voy a divertir con el imbécil de Fitzgerald y encargarme de la casa Malt.

Ella le sonrío burlonamente ─ Lo haces sonar tan especial, si lo único que hago es traerte chismes y tu juegas con la nobleza en base a eso.

─ Dirigir un reino es como jugar un juego, si quieres pertenecer a la realeza tienes que saber jugar para ganar.

─ Lo haces sonar tan fácil y definitivo, no creo que dirigir un reino, no, mas bien un imperio como Sommevesle sea tan sencillo.

─ Claro que sí, es como un juego de ajedrez, solo que en lugar de piezas de ajedrez lo que existe son títulos y tronos, donde el que mas inteligencia posea es el que gana y el más débil muere. ─ la sonrisa oscura que se pintó en el rostro masculino hubiese aterrorizado a cualquiera, excepto a su acompañante ─ Por eso; cuando juegas el juego de tronos, tu ganas o mueres.

─ ¿Eso significa que matarás a Fitzgerald Malt? ─ la chica arqueo una de sus rubias cejas ante lo que dijo el gobernante del país, él nunca daba un ataque tan directo, solía irse por la tangente y esperar hasta tener acorralado a su enemigo antes de actuar. El príncipe estaba rompiendo el molde de su ataque en ese caso en especifico y ella estaba segura que eso era gracias a que la futura reina estaba en medio, pero el idiota era tan tonto que no se daba cuenta.

─ No lo sé, pero seguro desapareceré a la familia Malt del tablero.

─ ¿Por qué? Hay otras familias, también en contra tuya, que te conviene más eliminarlas que a la familia Malt.

─ Bueno, por algún lado debo de empezar.

─ Dime una cosa Kazuto-sama ¿Estas enamorado?

─ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ─ él volvió a reaccionar con molestia ante la pregunta dada por ella ─ Por supuesto que no.

─ Bien ─ la chica claramente se enojó por la contestación que él le dio, pero a él no le podía importar menos, su cabeza estaba enteramente ocupada en sus planes futuros con la casa Malt y en su digna reina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sudando mucho, sus músculos estaban increíblemente cansados, pero seguía agitando la espada como un poseso; sabía que el esfuerzo dado no era suficiente, necesitaba estar mas cansado o no podría ir a la cama. Su chaqueta y jubón yacían a su lado, tirados en el suelo y las mangas de su camisa se encontraban arremangadas hasta sus codos, a pesar de ser de noche el calor lo agobiaba de tanto entrenar, pero esa era la única medida que había encontrado para contrarrestar los sueños eróticos que tenia sobre su prometida; irse a la cama tan cansado como para soñar nada e incluso, a veces, ni eso funcionaba. Pero por lo menos la cuenta regresiva para casarse con ella ya estaba iniciada, una vez fueran marido y mujer podría tomar su delicado cuerpo a su antojo, otro aliciente era que en dos días se divertiría a lo grande con Fitzgerald Malt así que se mantenía motivado con ello.

Después de que practicó por lo menos un par de horas mas decidió regresar al castillo, estuvo practicando en el jardín mas cercano a la cocina del castillo, donde por lo general los sirvientes no se paseaban para que nadie lo cuestionara por su actuar. Por lo general todos sus sirvientes lo dejaban solo por las noches, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a estar rodeado de personas dispuestas a cumplirle todas sus necesidades, cuando se encontraba en los campos de batalla cada hombre se ocupaba de si mismo, no hacerlo era una debilidad y él, como su líder, era el primero en poner el ejemplo.

Tomó su jubón y chaqueta del piso emprendiendo camino hacia la cocina del castillo, necesitaba conseguir agua, esperaba que estuviera a la mano, porque se sentía demasiado cansado como para buscarla y demasiado sediento como para esperar a llegar a su habitación donde sabía que siempre estaba una jarra de agua esperándole. Cuando estaba acercándose a la entrada de la cocina pudo apreciar una luz encendida, no entendía el porque alguien seguía ahí, estaba seguro de que ya era muy tarde como para que algún sirviente aún estuviese trabajando. Pensó por un momento rodear y entrar por otro lugar al castillo para no tener que interactuar con otra persona, pero de todos modos avanzó, necesitaba familiarizarse con las personas bajo su yugo, se suponía que en menos de un año se convertiría en un rey.

Al entrar al lugar se dio cuenta de que no era un sirviente quien se encontraba dentro de la cocina, era su futura reina.

─ ¿Asuna que haces aquí? ─ al escuchar la pregunta la chica que se encontraba dándole la espalda saltó de la impresión y casi deja caer lo que sea que tenía en las manos.

─ Su alteza real, me ha dado un susto de muerte ─ ella se giró para encararlo mostrando una enorme charola de hornear completamente sola ─ sólo he estado practicando un poco mi repostería, el chef dijo que no había ningún problema si me quedaba un rato.

─ ¿Repostería? ¿Sabes cocinar? ─ ante el gesto afirmativo de ella él se extrañó, era algo inaudito ver a algún noble haciendo algo, la mayoría era una bola de inútiles que solo sabían despilfarrar el dinero que generaba su feudo y ordenar a sus sirvientes, especialmente las mujeres; era muy grato descubrir que su prometida no entraba en ese molde ─ ¿Y que es lo que has hecho?

La chica por respuesta señalo una considerable cantidad de frascos llenos de galletas de distintas formas y colores, se preguntó cuando tiempo le habrá llevado hacer todo eso ─ ¿Eso te tomó "un rato" hacerlo?

Al escucharlo un sonrojo se coló por sus delicadas mejillas ─ No, la verdad es que me emocioné un poco porque tenía mucho que no cocinaba.

─ Deberías de estar descansando ─ no supo porque, pero ante lo dicho la chica tomó una actitud muy digna.

─ Ya estaba a punto de retirarme, estaba terminado de limpiar lo que ensucié cuando fui interrumpida por su alteza ─ ella rápidamente acomodó la charola de hornear en una pila con otras y se apuró a retirarse del lugar ignorándolo olímpicamente.

─ Espera ─ ella se regreso un poco hacia él después de que escuchó su orden, pero con cierta reticencia ─ ¿Qué harás con todas las galletas?

─ El chef dispondrá de ellas como guste, mi objetivo era practicar, así que si me disculpa Kazuto-sama ─ ella se inclinó ante él y se retiró con velocidad antes de que la pudiese detener.

Cuando se vio a si mismo completamente solo en la habitación, se quedó viendo los grandes frascos de galletas y tomó dos antes de pensarlo, después de todo el adoraba los postres y no es como que tuviera en especial importancia las galletas en sus manos solo porque su prometida las había hecho; aún así tomo nota mental en su cabeza para que la próxima vez que la viera le preguntaría que sabía hacer y le pediría algo hecho especialmente para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ ¿Qué diablos está comiendo su serenísima alteza? ─ esa fue la primera pregunta que le lanzó la rubia al entrar a su estudio y la servidumbre los dejara solos.

─ Galletas… con chispas de chocolate ─ dijo el príncipe antes de seguirlas devorando, para él resultó toda una sorpresa conocer el delicioso sabor que poseían las galletas de su prometida.

La noche anterior cuando tomó dos frascos de galletas no tenía muchas esperanzas en ellas, pero una vez que se encontró en su habitación duchado y descansado le entró la tentación de probarlas antes de dormir, encontrándose gratamente sorprendido ante el sabor que tenían, estaban exquisitas y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había acabado un frasco entero.

─ Creí que no le gustaba pedirle dulces a la servidumbre, arruinaba su ego de macho ─ ella lo estaba picando para molestarlo, necesitaba descontrolarlo porque necesitaba una respuesta honesta de él a la pregunta que tanto la estaba carcomiendo, tenía a su favor que el idiota príncipe solía ser honesto cuando estaba enojado, al punto de no poder mantener la fría careta.

─ No tengo ego de macho y estas no las pedí a la servidumbre, las horneó Asuna

─ ¿Asuna-sama sabe hornear? ─ la chica abrió grandemente sus pupilas al punto de que daba la impresión de que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas, era realmente inaudito ver a alguien de la nobleza que supiera hacer alguna tarea del hogar.

─ Por supuesto mi prometida no es ninguna noble idiota y estorbosa ─ parecía tan satisfecho y soberbio cuando dijo aquello que a la rubia se le antojo sacar la espada que escondía en sus enaguas para atacarlo con ella.

En cambio, la de ojos azules vio una oportunidad para poder obtener lo que quería.

Se acercó tranquilamente hacia el príncipe, hasta llegar al borde del escritorio y tranquilamente extendió su mano para tomar una galleta del frasco, pero antes de que lograra su cometido el frasco fue rápidamente apartado de su alcance, siendo resguardado en el regazo del príncipe que le lanzó una mirada furiosa ante su osadía.

─ ¿Qué diablos haces Alicia?

─ Quiero una galleta para probar los dotes culinarios de la prometida real. No tiene nada de malo ─ trató de poner tanta inocencia en su tono como pudiera sin sonar sospechosa.

─ A ti no te gustan los dulces ni la repostería Alicia, aléjate de _mis_ galletas.

─ No es que no me gusten su serenísima alteza, a veces quiero comer un poco y una galleta no me hará daño.

Él parecía realmente molesto ante su excusa ─ entonces pediré a la servidumbre que te traigan galletas horneadas por el chef.

─ Vamos ¿Qué tiene de malo que pruebe las de Asuna-sama? ─ ella se acercó mas a él ─ solo será una.

─ ¡Ya te dije que no! ─ el príncipe se paro a toda prisa de su lugar y puso una distancia considerable entre él y la hija de la casa Schuberg ─ estas _son mías_.

─ ¿Kazuto-sama usted está enamorado?

El azabache se sorprendió por la pregunta que la rubia le hizo, no entendía de que iba ella, pero por primera vez desde que su amiga le estuviera fastidiando con ella, se vio incapaz de contestar inmediatamente mostrando un momento de clara duda, que ambos notaron.

─ Ya te he contestado varias veces que no y lo seguiré diciendo. No estoy enamorado.

Antes de que ella le fastidiara más, salió de su estudio a toda prisa, huyendo de ella y de sus preguntas. Probablemente dando una imagen graciosa y poco digna al estar prácticamente corriendo con un frasco de galletas entre sus manos; el lugar mas cercano que vio para encerrarse fue la biblioteca, solo esperaba que esa molesta rubia no lo siguiera y se perdiera por ahí, para no tener que verla hasta el día siguiente cuando tuviera su encuentro con Fitzgerald Malt.

Al entrar al lugar una calma lo invadió, normalmente la biblioteca real solía encontrarse sola, durante su adolescencia era su lugar favorito para esconderse de sus obligaciones reales, por supuesto que dejó de serlo cuando se dedicó de lleno a la espada y a la milicia. Dejó el frasco de galletas en una repisa cercana a él y se dispuso a dar una vuelta entre los estantes del lugar, el olor a libro viejo siempre le pareció agradable. Paseó entre los enormes estantes acariciando las tapas de los libros, nunca fue un lector especialmente ávido, pero si era capaz de disfrutar una buena lectura, pensando que eso era lo que necesitaba caminó lentamente buscando algún genero de su agrado, normalmente lo que leía eran libros de la historia del país, como miembro de la realeza estaba obligado a saberse la historia de Sommevesle al derecho y al revés, aunque en ese momento lo último que quería era leer sobre historia.

Buscando entre los estantes algo de su agrado, llegó a encontrar algo de su agrado, o mas bien, _alguien_ de su agrado. Su pequeña prometida estaba tirada en el suelo, en el fondo de un corredor de estantes; rodeada de libros que ella mantenía extendidos por todo el suelo, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no notó los pasos de él acercándose, pudo ver que la mayoría de los libros que mantenía en el suelo trataban sobre astronomía y la lectura de las estrellas; como le había dicho su espía de la casa Yuuki, Asuna adoraba aprender sobre astronomía, él se acercaba cada vez mas y ella seguía sin levantar la cabeza del libro, se preguntó cuando tendría que estar disfrutando su lectura para que no notará la presencia de otra persona junto con ella.

─ Maravilloso… ─ susurró la chica en medio de su lectura y, a pesar, de que él se encontraba prácticamente frente a ella, seguía sin notarlo. El príncipe también pensó que era maravillo lo fácil que Asuna se podía perder en una lectura al punto de no darse cuenta de lo indefensa que se encontraba y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, estaban completamente solos.

 _Que maravillosa… oportunidad_

─ ¿Qué es lo que mi prometida lee de forma tan acuciante? ─ al escuchar la pregunta del príncipe la chica se sobresaltó en ipso facto, dejando caer su libro en su regazo y apurándose a levantarse del cómodo suelo de donde se encontraba, pero al encontrarse de pie, maliciosos ojos perla chocaron con inocentes y asustados ojos miel.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ la chica comenzó a boquear sin darle una respuesta clara, viendo hacia todos los lados posibles buscando una huida, como una niña que ha sido sorprendida en medio de una travesura, pero encontrándose totalmente rodeada ya que, tenia la pared a sus espaldas, un enorme estante de libros a cada lado y al príncipe real frente a ella; se encontraba atrapada ─ ¿Qué tipo de lectura te tenía tan embelesada mi querida prometida?

─ ¡Su alteza! Yo-o e-es-taba leyendo sombre las formas de las constelaciones y como se acomodan a las predicciones del horóscopo, en mi casa este tipo de libros no se encontraban ─ mientras la chica hablaba parecía especialmente nerviosa.

─ ¿Oh? ─ el nerviosismo de la hija del duque le estaba provocando unos tremendos deseos de diversión al príncipe ─ ¿Y has encontrado algo interesante?

─ No realmente ─ la de ojos miel se agachó frente al príncipe, ocultándose de su mirada y esperando cualquier oportunidad para huir y, aunque ya no tartamudeaba, se le podía notar el nerviosismo en su postura ─ Si me disculpa

─ ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Asuna? ─ cuando ella intentó escapar por un lado del príncipe, este apoyó su brazo en el estante de libros como forma de bloquear el pequeño hueco que su prometida estaba tratando de usar como vía de escape.

─ Debo seguir con el entrenamiento de reina, su Alteza, solo se me dio un leve tiempo de descanso y este ya ha terminado.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ él, sin dejar de apoyar su brazo en el estante, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, haciendo que ella retrocediera para mantener las distancias al punto de lograr hacer que ella topara su espalda con la pared ─ Creo que es demasiado pronto para que te vayas, si apenas hemos hablado.

─ ¿Kazuto-sama? ─ cuando ella se vio acorralada entre la pared y la figura del príncipe se escandalizó mucho, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a la cercanía de los hombres, pero como el desagrado no era algo presente en el expresivo rostro el invadió su espacio aún más.

 _Eso es, llámame por mi nombre._

Cuando ya no pudo avanzar más, apoyó sus manos en la pared a cada lado de la chica, encerrándola totalmente y escandalizándola aún más, el príncipe pensó que su prometida era realmente preciosa cuando estaba angustiada.

─ Parece que por fin mi prometida me llama por mi nombre por iniciativa propia de ella.

─ ¿Ah? ─ sin pensarlo ella se llevó las manos a los labios, cubriendo su boca por la sorpresa que le producía haber llamado al príncipe por su nombre de forma natural.

Repentinamente una sonrisa hechicera se posó en el rostro masculino y las femeninas manos fueron tomadas a la fuerza y puestas en la pared, dejando los rostros de ambos muy cerca del otro y a ella sin posibilidad de moverse o defenderse.

─ Kazuto-sam… ─ antes de que ella pudiese terminar de pronunciar su nombre sus labios fueron cubiertos por los del recién nombrado, dándolo a la chica lo que era su primer beso.

Suavemente, como si disfrutara de la sensación de sus labios, él repartió pequeños besos en sus labios una y otra vez. Haciendo un sonido extraño a los oídos de ella, sus labios fueron succionados por la boca del príncipe. En un estado delirante, mareada por la sorpresa que le producía dicho contacto, los labios de Asuna se separaron ligeramente, y luego, con un movimiento experimentado por parte del príncipe, comenzó a besarla aún más profundamente. Luego cuando el cuerpo femenino comenzó a perder fuerza, el príncipe soltó las manos de ella para inmediatamente después comenzar a acariciarla en el cuello y por detrás de la oreja, sin dejar de besarla. Él uso su otra mano para sostenerla de la cintura y aferrarla mas cerca de él mientras que la mano que acariciaba el cuello femenino comenzaba a descender hacia el pecho de forma distraída.

─ Asuna ─ el príncipe declaró el nombre de su prometida de forma apasionada en el momento que se separo de ella para poder respirar. Sus ojos perla que normalmente eran fríos estaban nublados de lujuria, pero cuando enfocó su vista en ella, quien mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración agitada, lo último que pensó fue en su lujuria.

La chica parecía una masa temblorosa entre los brazos del azabache y él deseo tranquilizarla por sobre todas las cosas, quería que abriera sus ojos y encontrar aceptación en estos, pero no sabía como decirlo o si debería de expresar tal pensamiento.

 _Acéptame, quiéreme…_

…

 _¿Qué?_

Abrazó el trémulo cuerpo de la chica de forma más apretada, deseando fundirse en ella y que ambos se volvieran un solo ser, tales pensamientos que poblaban su mente por primera vez lo confundieron a tal punto que no sabía que decir o hacer, eran contadas las veces en las que le había sucedido una cosa así y la mayoría estaban relacionadas con la chica entre sus brazos. Deseos de abrazarla, besarla, poseerla, hacerla sonreír, verla feliz y, por sobre todas las cosas, _amarla_ lo invadieron ─ Asuna…

Cuando el azabache trató de expresar todo lo que sucedía en su cabeza el fuerte azote de la puerta de la biblioteca lo interrumpió, alguien había entrado causando un fuerte estruendo. Inmediatamente después se escucho la voz de una mujer llamando a su prometida; sintiendo como si una parte importante de su ser se le fuera arrebatada él la soltó y le susurró que se fuera, sabía lo peligroso y comprometedor que sería si alguna persona los encuentra en ese cavernoso pasillo.

Asuna, quien se encontraba completamente agotada, al escuchar el susurro del príncipe en su oído se apuró a salir de ese lugar en el que había estado encarcelada dejando atrás a una persona que rogaba por que le diera una segunda mirada, mirada que nunca fue dada. El príncipe apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se fue deslizando lentamente por ella hasta quedar en el suelo, acaba de comprender algo tan fundamental y atemorizante que no tenía fuerzas para nada más, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Asuna llegaba a la altura de lo que parecía ser una de sus maestras.

─ Así que aquí se encontraba ojou-sama, la hemos estado buscando… ─ el eco de las voces se perdió, como si hubiesen dejado el recinto dejándolo a él solo con su caótica cabeza.

Él hundió la cabeza entre sus manos pensado que era lo que haría, no podía quedarse así y tampoco podía avanzar, era la primera vez que se encontraba a si mismo en esa situación y lo único que quería era correr atemorizado. Una vez estuvo seguro de que se encontraba completamente sólo, la puerta de la biblioteca hizo un ligero sonido, como si alguien la hubiese cerrado suavemente, pequeños pasos resonaron a través del desértico lugar hasta que la persona dueña de ellos le dio alcance, pero él no estaba poniendo realmente atención a nada a su alrededor, el caos dentro de si mismo tenía casi toda su atención.

─ ¿Está enamorado Kazuto-sama? ─ cuando la sensación de vacío lo invadía y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión, una voz lo saco de la bruma de su mente, era Alice quien lo llamaba, quien le estaba haciendo una pregunta tan certera.

─ Si, lo estoy… ─ dar esa declaración en voz alta hizo que el príncipe sintiera como si se lanzara al vacío sin saber si moriría o no, porque era _dolorosamente_ real.

─ Bien ─ esa palabra dicha por la femenina voz se sintió como un latigazo para la mente caótica del azabache, no se sentía listo para lo que implicaba admitir su nuevo estado.

Se sentía tan perdido y obcecado como cuando conoció a Asuna Yuuki y la vio en el jardín trasero de su casa entrenando con su estoque, probablemente desde ese entonces había iniciado su amor y él no se había dado cuenta. Y ahora…

 _Ahora estoy perdido_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Se supone que, en el bello orden cronológico que me plantee cuando inicie esta historia, esto corresponde al final del capítulo dos (pero a mí nunca me salen las cosas como quiero, divago mucho a la hora de narrar). En el siguiente capítulo la historia por fin se va a conectar con "Tú vas a romper el compromiso ¿Verdad?" y lo va a rebasar. Espero, por amor de dios y por el bien de mis otras historias que aún no tienen final, que esto no se extienda a más de seis partes (originalmente eran tres).**

 **Saludos espaciales a SJZ77, y a JeBin1203. Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización.**

 **Shine (la mujer que es demasiando descriptiva a la hora de escribir) ~**


End file.
